


Smooth Dog (it's ironic)

by OnlyHim



Series: Smooth Dog [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meeting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyHim/pseuds/OnlyHim
Summary: Steve doesn't know how to flirt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance, this is most likely not the best thing I've ever written. But life's been hard, writing's been hard, and [this prompt](http://dailyau.tumblr.com/post/151434595133/hi-i-know-we-dont-know-each-other-but-that) ignited something and I just went with it. I considered not even posting it, but what the hell, I don't like leaving unfinished stuff just lying around and someone might actually enjoy it. Who knows, stranger things have happened. I reserve the right to delete this when I come back to my senses.  
> As always, you can find me on [tumblr](http://whenamarshmallowmeetsahothead.tumblr.com/). Feel free to come and talk about anything, my inbox is always open. =)

“Uh, hey, I, uh... I wanted you to have this.”

“Huh?”

Danny looked the guy handing him the bag over, trying to determine if he was some kind of threat or not. Even though the way he carried himself sent a fight-or-fight-harder vibe, for some reason his gut told him he wasn't a threat to Danny. He'd learned to trust that gut. Now he was checking his surroundings. Maybe this was some kind of candid camera or something. He couldn't find anything suspicious. And he knew how to look. So here he was, with a gorgeous, slightly anxious guy standing in front of him, insistently thrusting a shopping bag in his hands.

“What is this?”

“I, uh, I got this for you.”

“You what?”

“I just... I saw you in there,” the guy pointed to the clothing store Danny had just left, “and I know we don't know each other, but I saw this, and I thought this was something you really should have so I, uh... I got it for you.”

“You got something for me?”

“That's what I said.”

“Like a present?”

“Yeah, I guess you could say that.”

“From that store?”

“Yes! Am I speaking a different language or something here? Why is it so hard to understand what I'm saying?”

“No, no, I'm just trying to get this straight. You got me, a complete stranger, a present?”

“Yeah, why is that such a big deal?”

“Because it's weird? Who does that?”

“I just... I wanted to do something nice. And I really thought you'd like this.”

“What is this, anyway?”

“Open it.”

Danny cautiously reached for the bag, having no idea why the hell he was playing along, but now he was just too curious to know where the hell this wacko was going.

“You got me a tie?”

“Yeah.”

“A tie with flowers on it?”

“Yes.”

“And you thought I'd like this why?”

“Well, you're wearing a tie, which no one does here, so I figured this must be something you really, really like. Maybe it's like your security blanket or something.”

“That's not-” Danny spluttered. Security blanket! “That's not why I wear ties!”

“Okay, whatever, I'm sure you have your reasons. But I saw this, and I thought, 'hey, maybe he'd like to wear something more fitting to this place', and then I went and got it for you.”

“Am I dreaming?”

“What?”

“Is this some kind of weird dream? Maybe I ingested something in that drug bust this morning and now I'm hallucinating.”

“You're not dreaming, and you're not hallucinating. I'm just a nice guy giving you a present.”

“'Nice' is not the word I'd use to describe you. Lunatic, that would fit better.”

“Would you please just take it?”

“Will it make you go away?”

The guy looked truly dejected, all of a sudden, but he nodded.

“Okay. Then thank you for the present.” Danny grabbed the bag and turned to leave.

“No, wait.” The guy grabbed Danny's elbow. “You have to put it on.”

“What?!”

“You have to put it on. Please?”

“I... You... I'm sorry, but seriously, what's wrong with you?”

The guy ducked his head, looking embarrassed. “Okay, I'm sorry. I know I'm really bad at this, and I've been told several times I should just stop trying, but I really liked you and I just had to try something.”

“Try something what? Bad at what?”

“Flirting,” The guy replied as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Oh, god, that was flirting? This is your attempt at flirting?”

“I'm sorry, okay? I know I blew it again. I'm sorry for disturbing you and apparently creeping you out.”

And now Danny felt sorry for the guy, because, seriously, who did that? He was lucky he was so stunningly handsome and charming with his boyish awkwardness. Which is why Danny didn't really want to let him go.

“No, wait,” Danny called as the guy turned to leave.

“What?”

“Maybe we can start this over?”

The guy's face lit up.

“Really?”

“Yeah, really. Come back here. But let me do it this time, okay?”

“Okay.” The guy had the goofiest smile on his face and Danny kinda hated himself a little bit for liking it so much.

“Let's go over there, where you saw me, alright?”

“Okay.”

“Now pretend you're looking at the ties, and I came over here.” Danny faked moving towards the guy. “Oh, hi. Uh, I don't know, maybe you could help me with something?” Danny offered the guy a soft, shy smile.”

The guy just stared at Danny.

“Oh, jesus. That's where you reply to me.”

“Oh, right, okay. Uh, yeah, sure?”

“Okay, I'll just pretend you didn't ask, you actually stated,” Danny said in his normal voice, changing to his low, playful voice right after. “So, uh, it's my friend's birthday, and we're all planning on pranking him, so... I don't know, maybe you could help me choose?”

“Sure?”

“Oh, my god, just stop asking. You have to be more confident.”

“Okay, okay.” The guy changed his stance and let out a breath. “Sure.”

“Could you tell me what you think would be the most ridiculous thing here?”

“Okay, I'll try.” The guy started moving around.

“Okay, that's enough. Now we would play around a bit – because I'm assuming you could at least respond to some flirting – you would show me stuff, and I'd laugh, until at some point I'd introduce myself.” Danny changed his voice again. “By the way, I'm Danny Williams.” Danny offered his hand. The guy just looked at it. “Oh, dear Lord. Just shake my hand. Have you never met anyone in your life?”

“Oh, right, sorry.” The guy shook Danny's hand. “I'm Steve McGarrett.”

“Hi, Steve. It's very nice to meet you.”

“You, too.”

“Say, uh, would you like to maybe, I don't know, get a coffee sometime?”

“Sure?”

“Seriously, man, if you say this as a question one more time I'm outta here.”

“Okay, okay, sorry. Geez.” The guy – Steve – changed his stance again. “I'd love to.”

“And this is where we'd exchange phone numbers. Except I'm not doing that, because I fear that if you try doing this over the phone it's just going to be a thousand times worse, so, are you free right now?”

“Yeah.” The smile on Steve's face warmed Danny in a way he hadn't felt in a really long time, and he thought that even if everything went downhill from there, it would've been worth it.

“Okay, then let's just go get this damn coffee and maybe I can coach you some more.” Danny turned away quickly to hide his own smile, which he was pretty sure looked as goofy as Steve's.

 


End file.
